<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¡Fiesta de Halloween en casa de Kirino! by Takamin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314677">¡Fiesta de Halloween en casa de Kirino!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takamin/pseuds/Takamin'>Takamin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inazuma Eleven GO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Halloween, Humor (por la mayor parte), M/M, kyousuke haciendo el imbécil: el fanfic, no en verdad es un moodazo, sí joder un fanfic en mi lengua natal madre mía que increíble, un fic pequeñito pa' halloween</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takamin/pseuds/Takamin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenma y Kyousuke son seres homosexuales en el apartamento de Kirino.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsukaze Tenma/Tsurugi Kyousuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>¡Fiesta de Halloween en casa de Kirino!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"tío este resumen es una mierda"</p>
<p>que ya lo sé, que un día sabré hacer resúmenes, lo juro por mi amado morenito_19</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hoy era Halloween y Kirino, uno de los mejores defensas del equipo de fútbol del Raimon, había convencido a sus padres a irse de viaje ese fin de semana para poder montar una fiesta de disfraces junto a su amado novio, Shindou.</p>
<p>Tenma propuso que los estudiantes de primer año fueran juntos, aunque Kyousuke negó la oferta, prefiriendo ir él solo. Kariya les hizo de guía, quien ya había estado en el apartamento de Kirino incontables veces.</p>
<p>En cuanto pulsó el timbre, el anfitrión les abrió la puerta.</p>
<p>Su intención inicial era saludar a Kirino, pero lo primero que salió de la boca de Kariya fue, —¿Qué narices?—. La apariencia de su amigo le había dejado anonadado. Kirino no solo llevaba una peluca turquesa parecida a su pelo, sino también unas lentillas que imitaban el color de sus ojos.—¿De verdad vas de mí?—</p>
<p>—Claro, eres el ser más terrorífico que conozco. No hay nadie que me aterre más,— le respondió el chico más alto.</p>
<p>Mientras sus compañeros discutían, Tenma se adentró en el piso, buscando a su querido amigo de pelo azul. Lo encontró sentado en el sofá, vistiendo de forma casual y hablando con Shindou, quien estaba yendo de Frankenstein. Aunque se sintió un poco decepcionado porque Kyousuke no estaba disfrazándose, tampoco podía decir que no se lo esperaba. Se acercó a ellos, preguntándose de qué estarían hablando.</p>
<p>—Tío, tienes que llevar algo,— Shindou le suplicó al chico más joven.</p>
<p>Este le lanzó una mirada seria. —Las orejas de gato no entran en mis opciones.—</p>
<p>—Pero…—</p>
<p>—Hola,— Tenma saludó. —¿De qué habláis?—</p>
<p>—¡En el momento perfecto!— Shindou le mostró la diadema con orejas de gato a Tenma. —Tenma, tu novio no se quiere disfrazar de nada. ¿No crees que esto le quedaría bien?—</p>
<p>—No estamos saliendo,— Kyousuke replicó, aunque sintiendo sus mejillas cálidas.</p>
<p>Ignorando el comentario sobre él y Kyousuke siendo una pareja, Tenma pensó en la pregunta de Shindou. Se imaginó cómo combinaría Kyousuke yendo de gato con su disfraz. Y le pareció perfecto. —¡Tsurugi, pontelas! ¡Haríamos un dueto fantástico, tú yendo de gato y yo de hombre lobo!—</p>
<p>—Bueno...— Kyousuke miró dudosamente al accesorio, pero acabó poniéndoselo. —Está bien.—</p>
<p>Tenma le lanzó una sonrisa a su amigo, contento de haber podido cambiar su opinión en el asunto. Él pensaba que Kyousuke también había pensado en lo bien que quedarían juntos y que se puso la diadema por eso.</p>
<p>Pero Shindou, en esta ocasión, conocía mejor los pensamientos de Kyousuke. —Mira que eres débil.—</p>
<p>—No sé de qué me hablas,— Kyousuke respondió, devolviéndole la sonrisa a Tenma y haciendo como si la mirada fatigada que le estaba dando Shindou no existiera.</p>
<p>Tenma acarició la cabeza de Kyousuke, tratándolo como a un gato real. El chico le parecía adorable con esa diadema puesta. Sorprendentemente, el chico más alto le dejó seguir tocando su cabeza.</p>
<p>Rojo como un tomate y sin pensar mucho, Kyousuke dijo,—<i>M-Miau…</i>—</p>
<p>Shindou metió la mano entre los cojines del sofá, sacó un muérdago y se colocó entre Tenma y Kyousuke, poniendo la planta sobre su cabeza. —Ahora besaos.—</p>
<p>—¿Por qué tenías eso en el sofá…? Ni siquiera es Navidad,— Kyousuke cuestionó.</p>
<p>Antes de que Shindou respondiera, Kirino anunció, —¡Todos, haced un círculo! ¡Vamos a jugar a atrevimiento o verdad!—</p>
<p>Una vez que todo el mundo se había reunido, Kirino propuso que Kyousuke tuviera el primer turno. No por algún motivo especial, sino porque sabía que el chico trataría de jugar lo menos posible.</p>
<p>—Shindou-senpai, ¿atrevimiento o verdad?— Kyousuke preguntó.</p>
<p>—Verdad,— respondió Shindou, imaginándose que el delantero no sería muy creativo.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué tenías un muérdago en el sofá?— Una pregunta que a Kyousuke también le habría gustado hacer era que de dónde había sacado Shindou un muérdago en estas fechas.</p>
<p>—Para molestarte cuando Tenma viniera, para qué va a ser.— Se burló el pianista.</p>
<p>Kyousuke tragó saliva. —¿Por qué él? No es como si me gustara—</p>
<p>—Vale, cállate.— Shindou dijo antes de que Tenma pudiera formular una pregunta y se dirigió a la primera persona con quien cruzó la vista. —Kariya, ¿atrevimiento o verdad?—</p>
<p>—Verdad,— respondió Kariya. Hubiera elegido atrevimiento, pero, siendo Shindou el novio de Kirino, no se la quería jugar. Si bien el pianista generalmente era una persona amable, gracias a Kirino, había descubierto facetas más oscuras de él.</p>
<p>—Mm, verdad… ¿Hay algún personaje ficticio que de verdad consideres que está bueno?— Shindou acabó preguntando.</p>
<p>Sin apenas pensar en su respuesta, Kariya soltó, —La madre de Maki Nishikino. Mi turno.— Kariya miró al grupo alrededor de él, pensando en quién sería una víctima perfecta para él. —Tenma-kun, ¿atrevimiento o verdad?— Decidió ayudar a Shindou en su pequeño plan.</p>
<p>—Eh… verdad.— Para ser honesto, Tenma no quería hacer nada vergonzoso, así que eligió la opción más segura. Aunque era más que consciente que la estaban repitiendo demasiado.</p>
<p>—Verdad… ¿no puedes elegir atrevimiento?— Kariya le pidió al capitán.</p>
<p>—Ha dicho verdad,— Kirino replicó.</p>
<p>—Tsk, vale. ¿Te gusta alguien de aquí?—Kariya preguntó.—Y me refiero a gustar de <i>gustar gustar</i>, si me pillas.—</p>
<p>—Sí, sí…,— Tenma respondió. —Pues… sí. Me gusta alguien de aquí.— Se sonrojó cuando su respuesta fue recibida por un coro de murmullos.</p>
<p>Shindou se sintió decepcionado cuando Kariya no preguntó por un nombre, y él no podía decir nada ya que no le tocaba participar en la ronda. Sin embargo, podía dejar una sugerencia. —Tenma, deberías de preguntarle a Tsurugi. Sólo va a jugar si tú estás a cargo.—</p>
<p>Tenma no entendió bien lo que Shindou quería decir con eso. ¿Por qué Kyousuke sólo jugaría si él le preguntaba?  De todas formas, aceptó la propuesta y se dirigió a Kyousuke. —Tsurugi, ¿atrevimiento o verdad?—</p>
<p>—Atrevimiento.— Kyousuke sabía que si elegía verdad demasiadas veces, el grupo se quejaría. Si el atrevimiento venía de Tenma, sería algo inofensivo, así que respondió sin ninguna preocupación.</p>
<p>—Di el nombre de la persona que te gusta.— Le dijo Tenma. —No pareces el tipo de persona que se enamore de alguien, así que… me da curiosidad saber si hay alguien que consideres especial.—</p>
<p>—Eh, ¿puedo cambiar?— Kyousuke preguntó con los nervios a flor de piel.</p>
<p>Aunque Tenma iba a responder “sí”, el resto del grupo dijo “no” al unísono. Todos sabían que Tenma y Kyousuke tenían una relación… <i>curiosa</i>. Definitivamente no compartían unos lazos simplemente amigables y todos querían saber si lo que tenían se quedaría en algo amistoso o si florecería en algo más.</p>
<p>—Pues… ehm… t… tú…— Kyousuke susurró, sintiendo el corazón yéndole a mil por hora. Nunca había pensado que confesaría su amor por Tenma delante de <i>todo su equipo de fútbol</i>. Era algo muy vergonzoso y no ayudaba que él ya de por sí fuera tímido (aunque sólo con Tenma).</p>
<p>—¿Puedes repetirlo? No te he escuchado.— Tenma le pidió a su amigo.</p>
<p>—¡Tú!— todo el grupo le gritó, el cuál estaba mirando el evento con mucha atención.</p>
<p>Tenma se quedó mirando a la nada por unos segundos. —¿…En serio?—</p>
<p>—S… Sí.— Kyousuke volvió a susurrar, aterrado de la posibilidad de que Tenma le rechazara y rompiera el vínculo que tenían.</p>
<p>—Oh, guau… bueno, yo… cómo decirlo…— Tenma intentaba dar una respuesta clara a Kyousuke, pero su nerviosismo seguía haciendo que se trabase.</p>
<p>—Perdón, creo que me llama mi hermano. En seguida vuelvo.— Kyousuke abandonó el grupo y se fue a la terraza.</p>
<p>Tenma decidió seguirle, aprovechando la ocasión para poder hablar con su amigo en privado, cuando terminara la llamada. —Vosotros seguid.— Dijo al resto de gente. Sin embargo, descubrió que no había llamada alguna cuando vio a Kyousuke, apoyado en la barandilla, observar la ciudad.</p>
<p>Le puso una mano en el hombro.—¿…Estás bien?—</p>
<p>La sorpresa hizo que Kyousuke brincara.—Eh… Sí.— Sus ojos no se movían de la metrópoli. El mero pensamiento de su mirada cruzándose con la de Tenma le hacía temblar. Y, suponiendo lo que se venía, no estaba preparado para tener la conversación que Tenma iba a empezar.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué te has ido?—</p>
<p>Resultó empezar de una manera inesperada.—¿A qué te refieres?—</p>
<p>—Has dicho que tu hermano te llamaba, pero no era cierto, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué te has ido?— Tenma volvió a preguntar.</p>
<p>—Pensaba… que no querrías que estuviera allí.— Kyousuke le respondió, quien se llevó un buen susto cuando Tenma alzó la voz.</p>
<p>—¿¡Por qué no iba a querer que estés conmigo y el resto!?— </p>
<p>—Me gustas.— Kyousuke respondió simplemente.</p>
<p>—Ah, bueno, sobre eso…— Tenma mostró una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.—Tú… ¡tú también me gustas!—</p>
<p>—No necesitas mentirme. Puedo aceptar que no te gusto sin problemas.— Pero, al contrario de lo que afirmaban sus palabras, Kyousuke sentía su corazón pesado. Sus ansiedades subían por el momento, preocupado por qué opinión pudiera tener Tenma de él ahora y en el futuro.</p>
<p>—¡Pero de verdad me gustas!— Tenma replicó, cerrando sus manos.</p>
<p>Kyousuke suspiró y acabó mirando al chico más bajo.—Tenma, está bien, de veras.—</p>
<p>—¡Y yo te digo que de veras me gustas!— Su mente empezando a maquinar algo, Tenma miró al resto de sus amigos, queriendo asegurarse de que nadie los estaba mirando.—¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?—</p>
<p>—No me tienes que demostrar nada, Tenma.— Kyousuke le respondió, tornando su mirada otra vez a los edificios.</p>
<p>Sabiendo que Kyousuke no iba a aceptar sus confesiones dijera lo que dijese, Tenma decidió tomar acción. Mientras se inclinaba lentamente hacia Kyousuke, se le escapó una risita, pensando en que nadie más iba a saber sobre esto.</p>
<p>El sonido llamó la atención de Kyousuke, quien se giró para ver qué estaba tramando su compañero. Un instante después, estaba retrocediendo, impactado por lo que acababa de pasar.—Tú… tú…—</p>
<p>Su idea había sido besar a Kyousuke en la mejilla, <i>no en los labios</i>. A Tenma le sirvió también ese método, con la desventaja de que él también se sentía avergonzado. Trató de ignorar sus rojas mejillas y miró firmemente a Kyousuke.—¿Ahora me crees?—</p>
<p>Kyousuke no sabía qué decir. Ni qué pensar. Ni siquiera sabía cómo no le había dado un paro cardíaco. Tenma, el amor de su vida, le acababa de besar. Aunque sólo hubiera sido un pico. Le había besado. Tenma. El niño que siempre rondaba por su cabeza.</p>
<p>Tenma sintió sus mejillas más cálidas cuando no recibió respuesta alguna del chico más alto, quien seguía aturdido por la pequeña muestra de afección.—Estás <i>muy</i> rojo.— Tenma trató de molestarle, preguntándose si así conseguiría alguna reacción.</p>
<p>—No, tú.— Parecía que el cerebro de Kyousuke volvía a funcionar. Su cara seguía ardiendo, pero al menos había recordado cómo formular palabras. Miró al salón al lado de ellos.—…No nos han visto, ¿verdad?—</p>
<p>—Me he asegurado de que no nos estuvieran mirando. ¡Así que no creo!— Tenma sonrió felizmente y tomó la mano de Kyousuke. —Entonces… ¿qué me dices? ¿Quieres salir conmigo?—</p>
<p>Nuevamente sintiendo su corazón pararse, Kyousuke, esta vez, recordó en un instante cómo respirar, devolviéndole la sonrisa a Tenma. Asintió, ya que ningún término romántico parecía poder salir de su garganta. Usar palabras como “novio” o “salir” era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado y su timidez no le permitía decirlas… al menos, no aún.</p>
<p>—¿Volvemos? Seguro que ya están pensando que nos hemos estado besuqueando o algo así.— Tenma le guiñó el ojo a Kyousuke. Era cierto que se habían besado, pero no habían llegado a ningún otro nivel.</p>
<p>Kyousuke volvió a asentir. Estaba muy contento— no, estaba radiante. Sentía que nada en la vida le podía ir mal ahora. Tenma siempre le había hecho sentirse bien, seguro, y tenerlo ahora de pareja reafirmaba esos sentimientos. Tratando de ignorar su pusilanimidad y ser honesto, mientras caminaba junto al centrocampista, susurró;—Te quiero.—</p>
<p>—¿Qué has dicho? No te he oído.— Tenma preguntó.</p>
<p>—Oh, nada.— Kyousuke respondió. Sí, como había pensado, no estaba preparado. Incluso estaba dudando de si realmente había dicho lo que quería decir. Probablemente no. Sería demasiado audaz por su parte.</p>
<p>En cuanto Tenma deslizó la ventana corredera, la voz de Shindou pasó por los oídos de ambos muchachos.—¡Habéis tardado mucho! ¿Ha pasado algo interesante?— Shindou preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa, mirando a Kyousuke, tratando de ponerle nervioso para sonsacarle algo de información.</p>
<p>Pero Kyousuke conocía de sobra los motivos de Shindou. Le sonrió.—Nada especial. Sólo he hablado un rato con mi hermano. ¿Verdad, Tenma?— El chico mencionado afirmó la pregunta con ojos brillantes. Kyousuke le devolvió la mirada, igual de destellante.</p>
<p>Shindou podía notar que, efectivamente, algo había pasado entre ambos chicos. Pero no iba a empezar con la ronda de preguntas. Sus compañeros de equipo ya se le habían adelantado. —Bueno, supongo que bien está lo que bien acaba,— se murmuró a sí mismo.</p>
<p>Kirino le oyó y estuvo de acuerdo. —Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, ha sido bueno.—</p>
<p>El grupo pasó el resto de la noche lanzándose pullas entre ellos, divirtiéndose con varios juegos y bombardeando a los nuevos novios con preguntas cuando se les ocurría algo nuevo.</p>
<p>Fue una noche inolvidable para todo el mundo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>gracias por leer, espero que os haya molado y to' eso.</p>
<p>he decidido empezar a escribir los fics en español y luego traducirlos a inglés por aquello de que, siendo el español mi lengua natal, pues detectaré más fácilmente los errores que haga y tal.</p>
<p>eso sí, si alguien se sabe alguna página que explique las reglas ortográficas del español (tipo, si cuando un personaje habla la frase acaba en punto o en coma o cosas así) que me la pase, porque no tengo ni idea. literal que llevo años sin leer un libro español.</p>
<p>bueno queridos, no esperen un one-shot de navidad porque no voy a tener tiempo. pero esperen un longfic de mínimo 10000 palabras.</p>
<p>feliz jalogüin a todo el mundo. los kudos y los comentarios serán apreciados. mucho.</p>
<p>soy más que consciente de que esto probablemente tiene muchos fallos y os juro que me voy a arrancar la tráquea y sacármela por la boca sólo por ello.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>